


Thrust Away

by Goombario



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Song: Drift Away, Songfic, Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Spinel recalls her first time with a male suitor, to the tune of "Drift Away."





	Thrust Away

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote "Drift Away" to be dirty because I wanted to.

Here in the bedroom  
Let's play a game  
I'll show you how it's done

Here in the bedroom  
Lie very still  
"This'll be so much fun!"

And then he unzipped  
That's what I'm after  
The sight of his hard-on  
The throb caused me laughter

Happy to listen  
Happy to play  
Happily watching him  
Thrust away

Happily bucking  
All on my own  
Begging to go all night

Counting his grunts  
Releasing a moan  
His eyes never leave my sight

Happily fucking  
Night after night  
If this is wrong  
I just can't ever be right

Happy to listen  
Happy to lay  
Happily watching him  
Thrust away

You take lust-filled rampages  
For people who just bare  
Bare every inch  
in front of you

And still it takes them ages  
To finally blow it all  
To finally blow it all  
To finally blow it all  
To finally shoot his cum inside you

Finally something  
Finally words  
As the mattress springs start to bend  
He's bucking his hips now  
Says he's "gonna cum"  
And wants it in my rear-end

Isn't that sexy?  
Isn't that cool?  
His cum starts to pool  
and won't I be full since I

Happily listened  
Happy to lay  
Happily watching him  
Thrust away


End file.
